songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 4
|interval = | entries = 32 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = HeartVision Song Contest 4 Map.png | col1 = #782167| | col2 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None | winner = LP Lost On You |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 4, often referred to as HVSC 4, will be the fourth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Switzerland due to their victory in the 3rd edition. Location Switzerland, officially the Swiss Confederation) is a federal republic in Europe. While still named the "Swiss Confederation" for historical reasons, modern Switzerland is a federal directorial republic consisting of 26 cantons, with Bern as the seat of the federal authorities, called '"federal city" (German: Bundesstadt, French: Ville féderale, Italian: Capitale federale). The country is situated in Western and Central Europe,4 and is bordered by Italy to the south, France to the west, Germany to the north, and Austria and Liechtenstein to the east. Switzerland is a landlocked country geographically divided between the Alps, the Swiss Plateau and the Jura, spanning an area of 41,285 km2 (15,940 sq mi). While the Alps occupy the greater part of the territory, the Swiss population of approximately eight million people is concentrated mostly on the plateau, where the largest cities are to be found: among them are the two global and economic centers Zürich and Geneva. Bidding phase Host venue Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Switzerland on 14 August 2016, hosted by Mélanie René. 15 countries participated in the first semi-final, while 15 countries were planned to participate in the second semi-final. The thirty semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, which were published by the HBU on 14 July 2016, based on historical voting patterns as calculated by the contest's official televoting partner Digame. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Netherlands will vote in semi final 1 , Switzerland 'will vote in semi final 2. Voting All countries will vote semi final 1 and semi final 2. Participating countries '''Thirty-two '''countries have confirm their participation in the fourth edition.'Greenland and Liechtenstein make their debut in the contest. Returning Artist Two artist returned after having previously in the contest.Zhanar Dugalova returned after previously Kazakhstan in HVSC#3,finishing 12th in the first semi final with the song "Ayta bersin". Inna returned after previously Romania in HVSC#1,finishing 7th in the grand final with the song "Yalla" Results Semi Final 1 *This semi final; and other semi-final countries will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final *Semi Final 1 Recap *Semi Final 1 Scoreboard Semi Final 2 *This semi final; and other semi final will vote *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final *Semi Final 2 Recap *Semi Final 2 Scoreboard Finalist countries *The finalists were: *the big two: Netherlands and Switzerland *the top ten countries from the first semi-final *the top ten countries from the second-semi final *The final was held on 29 August 2016 *Grand Final Results Split result Below is a split result of the two blocks they had vote the Grand final: 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Category:HeartVision Song Contest